The present invention relates to an adaptive behavior modification method and system for modifying behavior and, more particularly, to such a system for modifying behaviors that could have an influence on the physical, emotional, psychological, etc. well-being of a person.
Human behavior is a product of environmental factors interacting with pre-disposing individual genetic endowments. Most people have acquired a range of maladaptive behaviors that prevents them from living healthy, satisfied, and fulfilling lives. These maladaptive behaviors can result from, for example, birth order, relationships (or the lack thereof) with siblings, relationships with others, and inadequate or incomplete early emotional connections with authority figures, including the opposite gender parent. These developmental deficits create needs that the adult seeks to fulfill in various adaptive and maladaptive ways. The maladaptive compensations can include the failure to positively self-actualize potential as well as various compulsive dependencies on, for example, food and various substances, such as, for example, among other things, alcohol, tobacco, and drugs, and addictive activities such as gambling, and the like.
It has been generally believed possible to modify, if not alleviate, the undesired behaviors, and, accordingly, various methods for doing so have been developed. These methods include diet programs, drug-dependency programs, smoking cessation programs, and other behavioral modification devices and practices that have enjoyed various levels of popularity in the last one hundred or so years.
For example, there are disclosed in the art hand-held computing devices to log exercise, for example, weightlifting routines, as a way of recording exercises performed and assisting the user in his or her workout program. In a somewhat different manner, there are also disclosed in the art wristwatch-like devices that exhibit indicia (e.g., the word “stop”) to serve as a conscious and/or unconscious reminder to the user to stop or otherwise modify an undesired behavior.
While it is probable that a multitude of such programs and behavior-adjusting systems are available, such programs oftentimes are not effective for their intended purpose for long periods of time. Their lack of efficacy may be linked to an inability of the programs/system to adapt to the particular behavioral profile or pattern of the user over time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system and method to assist a user in dynamically identifying his/her undesirable behavior.
A further object of the present invention is to provide simultaneous data updating for multiple users of mobile interactive systems.
A further object of the present invention is to assist the user in finding and implementing healthy alternatives to undesirable behavior by offering to the user dynamically variable user-specific plans, monitoring and feedback rules, and information.
A still further object of the present invention is to coordinate the use of user physiological and psychological data to determine effective healthy alternative behavior for the user, and dynamically variable paths for the user to reach the healthy alternative behavior.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide to the user and a professional or the like with a dynamic interface, allowing the professional to modify the user's information and plan to incorporate professional advice and comments.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide the capability to monitor and modify the information received by multiple users operating remotely based on dynamic user profiles.